KND Game Show!
by poooooop
Summary: A KND Game Show where you and me  or any random partner  go up against a coupling of your choice in a game show! RANDOM HILARIOUS QUESTIONS ASKED AND ROMANCE AND COUPLING OF YOUR CHOICE! FUNNY CUTE! Please read and review! C'mon, give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovely readers! I said I would make a story about KND couplings versus yourself fanfiction name and me, where we square off, answering hilarious questions, winning funny prizes, earning cash, making friendships, and love connections grow stronger! OOH-LA-LA! (; Spots up for grabs in Chapter 1:**

**Host for Chapter 1: _**

**My Partner (Also chooses coupling to be against) Jiffy aka Number 8: _**

**Well, thats all for chapter one spots! If you want one, review what part you want! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! Good idea, or suckiest story ever? Let me know pleaasee! :D**

**Coupling available to be up against:**

**KukixWally**

**HoagiexAbby**

**NigelxRachel**

**Thats the only coupling for now. REVIEWW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I already got requests! WOAHHH! Well, I'd better update all my stuff today! First this, then KND Chat room, and finally My OC Visits Sector V. I have decided to just remove Alone and Has Wept, mostly because the concept of it bores me. I prefer funny stories, my better genre is comedy anyways, so I hope you guys don't mind! I have only been recently updating the chat room, mostly because a TON of people are reading it. Now, I'd better show you're parts!**

**germanyswarrior: First to ask for a part, got HOST**

**britishmexi: Second to review and ask, so CO-HOST**

**MASTER555: Yes, the coupling will be NIGELXRACHEL for next chapter because that's what you requested, but I wanted to start off with KukiXWally for Chapter 2.**

**DynamiteGirl: WOO-HOO! Since all the readers might not know your characters from your story, no, I can't put them in. Sorry. :( BUT YOU WILL BE MY PARTNER! HIGH FIVE!, so GAME SHOW PARTNER. aka NUMBER 9**

**Okay, time to start!**

_GAME SHOW BEGINS!_

**germanyswarrior: Hello, and good evening, Welcome to "Pair Affair" ! I'll be your host, Germany! (A/N: Short for username)**

**britishmexi: And I'll be the co-host of the evening, Mexi!**

**Germany: We'll start by bringing out our first coupling!**

**Mexi: Here they are, folks! WALLY AND KUKI!**

***Dead Air***

**Mexi: Ahemm. Was I not clear? I said- WALLY AND KUKI!**

***Dead Air***

**Mexi: JANITOR, GET THEM OUT HERE NOW!**

**Janitor: On it. *grumbles***

**Wally: BWAAAHHH! *pushed on stage***

**Kuki: OUCHHH! *falls on butt***

**Germany: We've been waiting for you sweethearts! *grins***

**Kuki: *rubs butt* Ouch...**

**Wally: WE'RE NOT CRUDDY SOUL MATES!**

**Mexi: Tell taht to the guy who aired Operation: INTERVIEWS...**

**Wally: Why the crud are we here?**

**Kuki: OOH I KNOW, I KNOW! It's a game show!**

**Wally: Holy crud...This might be worse than RAINBOW MONKEYS!**

**Mexi: That's nice, now let's bring out your opponents, two great friends, JIFFY AND DYNAMITEGIRL!**

**Germany: Also known as Number 8 and Number 9!**

**Wally: LESBOS?**

**Jiffy: HOLY CRUD, NO! Its CouplesVSFriends!**

**Dyna: Yeah, to see who knows each other better!**

**Jiffy: It can be quite random.**

**Wally: Ohhh...**

**Germany: Okay, save the chatting for later! Time to get this show on the road!**

**Kuki: Then I'll need my On-The-Road Rainbow Monkey!**

**Dyna: Can we go to Kansas?**

**Jiffy: Pretty please?**

**Wally: SWEET HOME, ALABAMA!**

**Kuki: YES, I'M COMMING HOME TO YOU!**

**Mexi: We JUST mean that we're GONNA GET STARTED!**

**Partners: Ohh...**

**Germany: Question 1 is for Wally and Kuki! What's their favorite TV show?**

**Kuki: That's easy, silly! RAINBOW MONKEYS!**

**Wally: Not yours mine, which is Trucks DIE!**

**Mexi: It seems they have locked in their answers, Wally chose Kuki's favorite as Trucks DIE and Kuki chose Wally's favorite as RAINBOW MONKEYS.**

**Wally: What? HOLY CRUD BAGELS NO!**

**Germany: Aww, it was Vice-Versa, you guys!**

**Kuki: *slaps Wally* DAMMIT, WALLY! We lost! *cries***

**Wally: No, we didn't lose yet! Uhhh, stop crying? HOW DO YOU MAKE A GIRL STOP CRYING?**

**Germany: *Shrugs***

**Mexi: Heh heh, good luck!**

**Germany: Now Question 2 of 4, is for Jiffy and Dyna!**

**Dyna: Awesome! Ask away!**

**Mexi: Okay, what is your partner's fear?**

**Dyna: Oh, that's easy! PURPLE ONIONS!**

**Jiffy: Fear is that Dynamite population dies out, because then she won't be able to explode anything!**

**Germany: Correct! Great job guys, you just scored yourself one point!**

**Jiffy: Woo! *High Fives Dyna***

**Dyna: *High Fives Jiffy back***

**Mexi: JD friendship partnering is on the board with one point, while WK love coupling is holding a strong BIG FAT ZERO. Time for their next question!**

**Germany: Wally and Kuki, what is your partners favorite color?**

**Kuki: ORANGE!**

**Wally: Green!**

**Mexi: Fast pace apparently wins the race! Correct! Now the scoring is 1-1. If Jiffy and Dyna miss this question, we'll have to go to the BONUS ROUND! Wow, Germany, ask away!**

**Germany: Gotcha! Here's the question: What month was the other born in?**

**Jiffy: Umm, July?**

**Dyna: Uhh, March?**

**Germany: INCORRECT! You guys guessed your own months! Silly people, now we must go to the...**

**Mexi: BONUS ROUND! Pick a partner from each team to be in the bonus round.**

**Jiffy: You should go, Dyna. You know more about me!**

**Dyna: I don't mind!**

**Wally: I-I think you should go, Kuki. I-Its not like I-I'm sc-scared or anything-g.**

**Kuki: Sure. YIPPEE!**

**Mexi: Okay, for the spectacular BONUS ROUND, you have to know the opponents FAVORITE thing!**

**Kuki: She loves DYNAMITE!**

**Dyna: She loves RAINBOW MONKEYS!**

**Germany: A TIE? This is history, right here!**

**Mexi; How do we break it?**

**Germany+Mexi: HMMMM...Rock Paper Scissors!**

**Jiffy+Wally: *recite* ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR, SHOOT!**

**Kuki: *puts rock***

**Dyna: *puts paper***

**Jiffy: WOO HOO! WE WIN!**

**Dyna: Yeah! *victory dance***

**Wally: I TOLD ya we should've picked scissors!**

**Kuki: ...?**

**Mexi: Here's your trophy! *Hands it to Jiffy***

**Jiffy: Woah, this is heav-*trophy crushes her***

**Germany: OMG! Well, umm, heh heh, thats all the time we have for today, so see ya!**

**REVIEWWW PLEASEE! :DD**


End file.
